ghostsngoblinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades
Hades is the Lord of Darkness who governs the Demon World in Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins. He had orchestrated his scheme carefully after watching the rise and fall of his 'predecessors- Astaroth, Lucifer, and Samael. Hades sought two goals in his invasion of the Human Realm - The first was to use the princess to create a mixed-blood union between Humans and Demons, giving the demons dominance over the humans. The second is the destruction of the Demon Realm's most hated enemy, Arthur. He plots his scheme, with Astaroth serving as his lieutenant and the Black Palace as his stronghold. Appearance wise, Hades is a towering giant with wicked features, a pair of green tatooted eyes on his chest, and a pair of rotten wings protruding from his head. It may be possible that Hades was an angel that fell from Heaven. Unlike the demon lords who came before him, Hades does not require having a certain weapon in order to reach him, but access to his chamber is anything but easy. First, players must acquire 22 Light Rings to access Dark Astaroth's chambers and then defeat the demon near the end of Stage 5. After which, one of two things will happen. If the player has more than 11 rings, access to Hades' Chambers will be unlocked. Otherwise, the player is sent back to the first stage to find the remaining 11 rings. Strategy The final battle occurs in 3 phases: In the first, Hades will use his fists in three ways: the first, he slams both of them on the ground, making earthquakes to freeze the player. The second, which usually follows after, he brings his fists togehter in the center of the screen to crush the player (instant kill). The last one, he'll try to slam one fist on you as you move around, otherwise, if you stand under his head, Hades will vomit on you. In this stage, Hades' weakspot is his head. After sustaining enought hits, Hades will bring his hands together and slam down on the floor, breaking it and (assuming you dodge the fists) opening the way to the second arena and the Second phase. In the second phase, Hades turns a purplish color and is situated in a pool of fire with trials and pitfalls surrounding the player. Hades will change tactics, fighting with laser beams shot from his fingers, summoning tornadoes to close off areas of the arena, and using targeting spells that will shatter all suits of armor if the player is caught in the line of fire when it activates. The last stage is an intensifed version of the 2nd phase- more tornadoes, more laser blasts and the hands try to close in on the player. In this stage, the player must be fast to avoid harm and even faster to inflict damage. After enough hits, Hades will explode, sinking into his molten pool. Veterans from the series will likely know that Hades's appearance and behaviors are based heavily off Lucifer, with a few upgraded modes of attack. If playing in beginner or standard modes, players have a better chance of enduring hits in this fight. When they lose lives, they can continue where they died. Playing on ultimate mode, however, garners only two hits- losing a life means starting the battle from the beginning. Gallery Ha.png Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins bosses Category:Bosses Category:Main characters Category:Villains